lifes little secrets
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: this is not a pairing! i don't own any charaters execpt Cho. Shakira and crystal are my friends charaters.
1. heelllooo

In his dive to the heart was Sora. He looked down at the platform. He saw Riku, Kairi, and someone else's face next to a huge picture of him. Then he hit the platform. There was a girl just standing there. She looked like she knew what would happen.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am no one important. Although you might see me again" she replied. "Now which path will you choose? The path to light? The path to dawn? Or the path to darkness."

"I choose the path to light"

Then she smiled at Sora. "You have chosen well. We will be sure to meet again… but this time I will have a friend…"

Then Sora blacked out.

When Sora woke up there was a girl standing over him. She looked familiar. Then he realized it was the girl in the picture on the platform.

"You ok?" She asked concerned

"Yea, I'm fine" Sora replies.

"Well that's good. You came falling out of the sky." She said helping Sora up. Sora looked around. There were buildings and tons of people running around.

"What's going on around here?" Sora asked curiously.

"Heartless are around so people are trying to get rid of them" the girl replies.

Sora looks at the girl. He then realizes she has daggers and a large bustersword.

"SHAAKIIIIRRRAA!" someone screamed before Sora felt the heat of fire on his back. The two turned to see another girl burning heartless to a crisp with a flamethrower.

"Hey Crystal!" Shakira said as the girl came running up to them.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" Crystal asked.

"Don't know he just fell out of the sky" Shakira shrugged.

"Hm... should we take him with us?" Crystal asked.

"HEY YOU GUYS! HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE FUN WITHOUT MEE!" someone screamed from on top of a building. Then two swords landed in the ground in front of Sora. He backed up scared half to death. Following the swords came a red haired girl.

"Hi there, Kai" Shakira said to the girl. Sora then looked closely at the girl. It was the girl that told him the paths that he could take.

"Hi Shakira, Crystal, new kid" Kai responded smiling. "We got to get the kid to a place where he will be safe. Heartless are swarming down the street so we gotta go fast"

"Great… more heartless" Crystal mutters. Then Kai and Shakira take Soras arms and they run off with Crystal leading.

They soon get to a building that is deserted. Crystal closes the door after they enter.

"What is the heartless doing here?" Sora asked looking at the three. The three girls look at each other then at Sora.

"Where the heck have you been?" Crystal asks.

"The heartless have been trying to steal this world for a while now" Kai says.

"Yea but we have no idea where they came from" Shakira says looking around.

"We should get some sleep before we fight our way out" Kai suggests.

The others nod in agreement. They all find some where comfy to sleep.

Around midnight Sora wakes up and looks around. He notices that Kai is gone. But her swords are still there. Sora stands up and looks out a window. Heartless are everywhere but there is a person standing in the middle of the heartless wearing a black robe. The person turns their head towards the window and Sora ducks out of sight. "Who is that?" Sora whispers to himself.


	2. chapter two

Then someone covers Soras mouth with their hand. "Shhh! He might hear you" Kai whispers into his ear. She looks out the window cautiously and the person is gone. She removes her hand from covering Soras mouth.

"What was that about?" Sora asks.

"I think that was the person that is summoning the heartless" Kai responds moving away from Sora slightly. "Go back to sleep" She stands and walks back to where her swords are. She sits and closes her eyes. Soon Sora falls back to sleep.

Sora wakes up to the smell of food. He didn't know how hungry he was. Kai was in the kitchen using food from the fridge to make breakfast for everyone. Sora rushes into the kitchen.

"Apparently the people who lived here left in a hurry" Kai grins looking at Sora. She puts food on the table she had turned right side up. Crystal and Shakira wake up and come in. they all dig into their food happily.

"So what should we do now that there is so many heartless?" Shakira asks.

"Guess we will have to go to a different world with less heartless" Crystal responds looking out a window at the heartless.

"Then who wants to take Sora with them using the teleporter? Because he sure isn't gunna know how to work it" Kai says.

Shakira and Crystal look at each other then back at Kai.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" She mutters.

"I'll take him with me" Shakira smiles looking at Sora.

"Ok, first we gotta get to the teleporter…" Kai sighs.

Then they look out the front door and see not many heartless.

"Where did all the heartless go?" Crystal asks.

Kai Shrugs and they run out of the house and towards the central plaza. When they get there they see tons of people.

"Whoa..." Shakira gasps. They quickly try to make their way through the crowd. Of course Sora gets lost in there and Shakira is sent after him. When she returns they head into another deserted building. There stands a machine.

"Alright who is first?" Kai asks. Then heartless break into a window in the back. "Ookk... That decides it" Shakira nods and grabs Soras hand and steps into the teleporter. There is a flash of light as they are teleported out. Crystal begins burning heartless while Kai steps into the teleporter next. She is then gone in a flash of light also. Crystal jumps in and she is gone too.

Shakira and Sora land in the Beasts castle. Sora had fallen out of the portal that opened while Shakira landed on her feet. Kai came out of the portal and landed on her feet also. Then came Crystal.

"Hey, wait a minute! We never got your name, kid" Kai says to Sora.

"Oh... my name is Sora" he says.

"Well, Sora you have landed in a group of skilled fighters and the craziest people you'll probably ever meet" Crystal grins at him. Sora blinks then looks at them. Then Clouds bustersword came flying out of the portal and hit Sora in the head. He blacked out.

When Sora woke up he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Sora, you awake? Cause you might want to meet this person!" Kai said. Sora sat up and looked at the person. It was Kairi.

"KAIRI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sora shouted.

"I have no idea, Sora…" Kairi said looking at him.

"If you're here wouldn't Riku be here too?" Sora asked. Kairi blinked then looked around. The three other girls were looking in stuff, rooms, and chests. Kairi hears something then runs off.

"Sora? Who is Riku?" Shakira asks him after Kairi leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

"He is a friend of mine. I have been looking for him" Sora replies.

"Oh. Can we help you find him?" Shakira smiles.

"Sure"

Kai walks over and grabs Sora and Shakiras arms. She pulls them to another room. There in the room were heartless and Kairi. She was lying there motionless.

"Hey kid, looks like your girlfriend just got her heart taken" Kai said looking at Sora sadly.

Sora rushes over to Kairi using his keyblade to clear the heartless. He shakes her as if trying to wake her up. Crystal looked at Sora frowning.

"Sora, you can't wake her up." She said. Sora looks at her a tear rolling down his cheek then he looks back at Kairi. Shakira walks over to Sora and pats him on the head. Then Kai looks at him.

"Want to take her with us?" she asked. Sora nodded since he didn't want to talk. Kai pulls something out of her sleeve and tosses it onto the ground. It turns into a hover board. She puts Kairi on it.

"Ok let's go… unless I have to put him on a hover board too" she says plainly looking at Sora. She pulls out another little board and it gets bigger. Then she connects the two hover boards together. She jumps onto the front of the hover board and hovers out of the room grabbing Sora on the way. Shakira and Crystal get their hover boards and they follow. Sora now is on the hover board behind Kai. He is now sulking.

Meanwhile watching them was a person in a black robe. He turns and walks into a portal. Kai stops and looks at where the man was. Shakira and crystal stop next to her.

"Did you guys see anyone?" she asks.

"Nope" Shakira replies.

"No" Crystal says. Sora shakes his head still looking down. Kai shrugs and continues on her way. Soon they meet a girl in a blue dress

"Hello there" she says.

"Hiya" Shakira smiles.

"I'm belle, who are you?"

"I'm Kai, this is Sora, the motionless girl is Kairi, the one with blue hair is Crystal and the one who say 'Hiya' is Shakira" Kai replies.

"Nice to meet you all" belle smiles.

"Why are you here anyway?" Crystal asks with a bored look.

"My father was going to come here and never leave for being taken care of when he got lost. Instead I took his place" Belle sighs.

"Oh…" Shakira says. Out of the corner of her eye Kai catches a bit of a black robe going around a corner. She turns to look in the direction she saw it and no one was there.

"What are you looking for, Kai?" Belle asks.

"I saw something black disappear around a corner over there" she says nodding in the direction. Sora looks in the direction but sees nothing.

"I don't see anything…" he says softly.

"Guess it left" Kai mutters.

The guy in black was behind the corner cautiously watching them. His hood had fallen down and it revealed a guy with silver hair.

"What the heck is Sora doing here!" he says to himself. Then the group moved along with belle to meet the beast.

"They are getting in my way" he sighs.

Kai would catch glimpses of black as they moved along like someone was stalking them. She decided not to let the others know. Then she caught a glimpse of silver as the guy moved along sneakily behind them. She stopped the hover board and jumped off. She turned to look behind them and saw the man running back like he didn't want to be discovered. She took off after him followed by Sora (because he didn't know how to work the hover board).


	4. Chapter 4

The guy ran through the castle eventually disappearing through a portal. Kai stopped and picked up something. She turned to Sora and then face palmed.

"You followed me!" She asks him.

"Yea"

"Great, now were both lost" She sighs. In her hand was a black blindfold. Kai took Sora by the hand and started leading him back.

"WHERE THE HECK DID THEY GO?" Crystal growled. Shakira and crystal had stopped as soon as they noticed the absence of Sora and Kai.

"Well they could've gone to investigate something" Shakira suggests.

"We need to find them before they get lost. This is a very big place you could get lost very easily" Belle says. The two girls nod and they show belle how to work Kai's hover board then they hover off to find the two.

Kai and Sora had taken so many turns they didn't know which way to go. So they promptly decided to sit in front of a wall and wait for someone to find them. Kai was looking at the black blindfold thinking of what to do with it. She sighs and uses it to tie up her hair into a ponytail.

"Kai? What are we doing here again?" Sora asks.

"Keeping away from heartless" She replies looking around. She blinks and hears something. Kai grabs Sora by the arm and pulls him into a room and closes the door. Something very large passes by the door. She opens the door slightly to look out. Something full of brown hair is going down the hallway. Sora was next to Kai so she let him look. He decided not to look after a glimpse of it. He then proceeded to stay as far away from the door as possible. Kai closes the door softly and then looks at Sora.

"Scared?" She asks him

"Y-yea, what was that?" He asks.

"I have no idea" Kai says then moves over to him. She pats him on the head then looks out the window. She opens the window and looks down.

"Huh… not far of a jump..." She says considering jumping out the window.

"Are you thinking of jumping out of the window?" Sora gasps.

"It's this or be lost" She replies.

"I'd rather be lost"

Kai shrugs and closes the window. She walks past Sora and sits on a chair. Sora looks at her then at the door. He sits down in a chair next to Kai but not close to the door. Kai smiles then gets up and sticks something on the door.

Crystal and Shakira stop and look at each other then try to track down the source of the beeping. Shakira pulls something out of her pocket. On the screen of the thing it has a red dot and a map of the area.

"Wow, their closer then we thought" She says.

The three then starts going towards the Dot on the map.

Sora was trying not to fall asleep because he was still afraid of the thing from earlier. Kai was there cleaning her swords silently. Sora couldn't stay awake any longer. He fell asleep a few minutes later. Kai was watching Sora out of the corner of her eye and saw him go to sleep. She smiles then slides her swords back into their sheaths. She went over to the window and opened it again. She looked out thinking. Then she saw the guy in black in the garden. She got on the window sill and jumped out. The guy was very startled to see a girl falling. Infact he didn't even move so Kai landed on him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow… that hurt even more then I excepted" She mutters sitting on top of the guy. She looks down at him and smiles seeing the silver hair. Sora had woken up from the loud thud and was looking out the window at them.

"RIKU?" he shouted. Then two other heads appear in the window.

"HEY KAI, YOU OK?" Shakira shouted down.

"YEA!" Kai shouted back. The guy was looking at Kai very confused. She looked at him grinning.

"Caught ya" She laughs.

Then Shakira and Crystal jumped out the window landing next to Riku and Kai.

"Is this the reason you ran off?" Crystal asks.

"Yea, he looked like he was stalking us or something" Kai replies.

"Hey, where did you get the black blindfold in your hair?" Shakira asks curiously looking at the black blindfold.

Kai points at Riku. And he pushes her off of him then stands up dusting himself off. He reaches down and unties his blindfold from Kais hair gently like he didn't want to pull the blindfold out. She blinked then turned to look at him when he had the blindfold in his hand. He then made a portal and walked in it. Then Sora jumped out the window and landed on Kai.

"Oooooooooowwwwwwwww… SORA I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO JUMP OUT A WINDOW!" Kai Growls.

"But belle left and I was lonely" Sora said.

"Yea, but you could've warned me before you jumped!" She says. Sora blinks then looks around. There were Heartless around them.

"Umm…"

"Be quiet Sora, and fight!" kai says pushing Sora off of her and standing up. She takes out her swords. Shakira grabs clouds bustersword. And Crystal starts burning heartless.

When the heartless are gone Kai sighs and pulls out a watch. She takes a good hold of Soras arm then looks at Shakira and Crystal and nods. They pull out their watches and press a button and they disappear in a flash of light. Then Kai and Sora disappear in a flash of light also. They land on what looks like an island.

"How did I get back on Destiny Island again?" Sora blinks. The girls look at him then around. Kai smiles at him and then walks off. She was intent on exploring. Sora wonders who to follow Shakira and crystal or Kai. He picks Crystal and Shakira because they probably won't get lost.

Kai was wondering if she should climb a tree when she found a star shaped fruit. She blinked and put it in a pocket. She continued on her way. Then she saw Riku again watching her.

"Ok... now I seriously think he is stalking me" She says to herself softly. Kai then started climbing a tree. When she reached the top she got a nice view of the island. She sighed thinking.

"It would be a dream to live here" She said. She looked down and saw Riku looking up at her. She sighed and then dropped down out of the tree on him.

"Would you stop landing on me?" He asked her.

"As soon as you stop appearing where ever I am" She declared. Then she pulled the star shaped fruit out of her pocket and got off of Riku. She set the fruit down then went to climb the tree again. Riku picked up the fruit and looks at Kai.

"Where did you get a Paupa fruit?" He asked.

"Found it" She replied half-way up the tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Sora, Shakira, and Crystal were wondering where Kai went yet they were having a good time. They were talking to the locals and they often would play around. They didn't know that Riku was there so they didn't really care about what Kai did as long as she was alive.

"What should we do next?" Sora asked eating a Paupa fruit he found.

"Don't know, probably go find Kai" Shakira said.

"She probably has climbed half a dozen trees" Crystal says.

Then Sora got hit in the head by a fruit.

Kai ran up to them grinning.

"I aimed that one very well" Kai said happily.

"Where have you been?" Shakira asked.

"Annoying Soras friend Riku" She replied.

"WAIT! Riku is here?" Sora asked,

"Yea it seems like he is stalking me" Kai said looking around.

"Stalking you? Probably you stole something of his" Crystal muttered.

"Where did you see Riku?" Sora asked Kai excited.

"In the trees..." She replied confused on why he was so excited. Sora ran off in the direction she point. The three girls followed Sora to the spot where Kai had landed on Riku.

"Where did he go?" Kai said. She looked around then looked up. And she saw Riku in a tree looking down at her. "Found him" she said pointing up. They all looked up at the silver haired Riku. Kai climbed the tree and then pushed Riku out of the tree and then promptly landed on him. She stood up and then Riku got up after a moment. Sora of course immediately hugged Riku. Riku pried Sora off then stepped back from him incase he tried to hug him again. Riku handed Kai her Paupa fruit then started walking off when he was tripped.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Hey, I know! Maybe Kai and Riku should share a Paupa fruit since he seems to pop up around her anyway" Sora suggests.

"Sora, are you serious?" Riku asked him. Sora nodded in response. Shakira and Crystal were grinning at the idea. Riku and Kai looked at each other then Kai picked up a fallen Coconut and cracked it on Soras head. She let the coconut milk pour on Soras head then walked off.

"Why did she do that?" Sora asked confused.

"Let's say she doesn't agree with the idea, Sora" Crystal replies.

"I wonder if she will come back" Shakira blinks. Riku makes a portal and steps in closing it behind him.

"Was it something I said?" Sora asked.

Kai had climbed a tree and was fuming to herself about the idea. She didn't like Riku and yet Sora had to suggest the idea. Below the tree Riku came out of a portal. He was thinking about something so he sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree Kai was in. She watched him before getting an idea. She takes a coconut and tosses it out of the tree. It hits Rikus head and he looks up rubbing his head. Kai looked down at him grinning. Then she dropped down and walked off.

Shakira looked up at Kai as she walked back to the group. She was grinning.

"Uh oh…." She said softly. Then Sora looked up and hid behind Crystal. Kai sat down in front of a tree. She started cleaning her swords. Riku came out of a portal and looked at Kai. He sat down next to her and then gave her part of a Paupa fruit. She blinked looking at him. While Shakira, Crystal, and Sora were enjoying the scene. Kai shrugged and ate her part of the fruit then returned to cleaning her swords. Riku ate his part of the fruit then leaned back and looked bored. Sora meanwhile was beaming.

"They shared a Paupa fruit!" he grinned. Kai tossed her sword at a tree and it just cut off a few inches of his spiky hair then hit a tree behind him. He looked absolutely terrified. Then Kai stole Rikus blindfold and used it to put her hair in a ponytail.


	7. Chapter 7

Riku didn't mind her stealing the blindfold though. She stood and then pulled her sword out of the tree.

"I think its getting boring here. So let's go to a different world" She said. The others nodded and then Shakira took a hold of soras arm and then used her watch and was gone in a bright light. Then crystal was gone. Kai reached for her watch but Riku opening a portal and took her in with him. They all appeared in Twilight town but Sora wasn't him.

"Hmm… I guess that time he lost his heart during the teleport. Well now it is his nobody" Kai said looking at the blond spiky haired guy that looked like Sora. Meanwhile Soras nobody was wondering who these people were.

Kai turned to the new person and looked him straight in the eyes. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Roxas" He replies.

"Well then Roxas… you have a visitor" She said looking down the street at a Spiky haired red-head. He looked like he was waiting for Roxas. The guy walked over to them.

"My name is Axel, Got it memorized? I am here for this nobody" Axel said. Then his eyes met Crystals and he had a feeling that he would like this girl if he stayed around for a bit. Crystal immediately got closer to Axel smiling.

"Hi I'm Crystal" she said. She had her flamethrower next to her feet as if she has been excepting heartless. Axel took a bit more interest in Crystal now. He had defiantly chosen to stick around to get to know her. Shakira and Roxas meanwhile had been talking and Riku was watching them which let Kai slip away to explore.

Kai had wandered down a few streets before she came face to face with another guy in a black robe. He had blond spiky hair like Roxas too. He blinked looking at her.

"Oh excuse me, miss" he said moving to the side and continuing on his way. Kai wondered who that was when Riku came out of a portal and looked at her.

"There you are!" He said.

"Yea I'm here" Kai said. Riku laughed and pulled Kai into the portal with him. They ended up back where they started. Crystal and Axel had wandered off to burn things. While Roxas fell asleep leaving Shakira to play around with a dog that ran up to her.

"Hey Shakira, how's it going?" Kai asked.

"Good. Roxas looks adorable when he is asleep though" Shakira grins then looks at Roxas. Kai giggles and then looks at the dog.

"Oh there you are Pluto" Riku says going over to the dog. Kai looks about then pulls out one of her swords and throws it at a building side. It plunges into the wall thus giving Kai a good point to start climbing. She grabs the sword and swings up then proceeds up using window sills and holes in the wall. When she reaches the top she sits and looks around.

"Oh... there's a building on fire on main street… wonder why" she says looking at the building with flames coming out the windows. Then the fire goes out with a lot of water and someone screams in anger.

"!"

Kai looks down at Riku and Shakira then at the sleeping Roxas. She stands up and starts jumping from building to building. When she reaches Main Street she sees Axel and Crystal soaking wet pulling a K.O. blonde. At this Kai jumped down from the building landing in front of them.

"Hello Kai" Crystal says grumpily.

"Ummm…. Who's the kid you're dragging?" Kai asks curiously.

"His name Is Demyx" Axel growls. Kai walks around them to look at the blonde. She realizes it's the polite guy in black from before.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I take him back to the others?" Kai asks. Axel and Crystal nods and Kai takes Demyx and puts him on her hover board. She hover boards back over to Riku and Shakira. A few minutes later Demyx wakes up.

"Oh my head" He said rubbing his head. Then he looked around at the group except for Axel and Crystal.

"Hi there" Shakira says looking at him only momentarily before looking at Roxas who still managed to stay sleeping.

"Oh you managed to get a big bruise on your head" Kai says before accusingly glaring at the two flamers. The two flamers glare back but Kai turns her attention back to Demyx.

"Who are you guys?" Demyx asked.

"I'm Kai. The one with blue hair is Crystal, the one staring at the sleeping blonde over there is Shakira, the one with silver hair is Riku, oh and the one being stared at by Shakira is Roxas" Kai said. Demyx nods trying to memorize all the names. Riku of course was right behind Kai so he got a good look at Demyx. Kai was inspecting the big bruise on Demyx's head while the others did something else. Riku was watching Kai do her work silently. Demyx flinched every time Kai touched the bruise. Riku looked at Demyx and Kai feeling jealous. Eventually Kai gave an ice pack to Demyx and firmly told him to keep it on his bruise. Then she started wondering where her second sword went. Riku looked about then spotted the sword in the side of a wall. He pulled it out then gave it to Kai.

"Oh thank you, Riku" Kai said smiling at him.

Meanwhile Crystal and Axel were burning another building on main street and Roxas had woke up and now was wondering where they went. Shakira of course had been playing with Pluto for the few minutes before Roxas woke up. Roxas looked around then saw Riku and Kai then Demyx. He was holding an ice pack to his head to keep the swelling of the bruise down. Roxas stood up getting the attention of Shakira. She came over to him and then took him with her to find a place for all of them to stay.

Kai went over to check on Demyx leaving Riku there. Riku started getting jealous again but he did nothing. Demyx was allowed to take the ice pack off his bruise finally then Kai attached another board onto her double hover board then jumped on. She hovered over to Riku where he got on then they hovered off. When they reach where Crystal and Axel were burning buildings they stopped.


End file.
